Decided
Decided is a duo song originally performed by Matsuri Tokugawa and Konomi Baba. __TOC__ Audio Album= :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |-| Solo Remix= :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video PV= Lyrics Color codes: , Color Coded Rōmaji= Boku wa tatazumu tsunoru omoi ni nakidashisou na Setsunasa wa SHINPASHII... zankoku da ne Boku wa tatazumu tooku natteku chiisana senaka Ikanai de SHINPASHII Shiroku mau no wa kasumu konayuki mienaku natte Hanare yuku DESUTINII aru ite yukeru to shinjiteita Chanto wakatteru no ni... atarashii tobira e Mukatte yukou sorezore no michi senaka awase ni Kiete yuku SHINPASHII Shiroku mau you ni kiyoi kokoro de wasurenai kara Yorisotta DESUTINII negai no tsubasa Kogoenai de... |-| Rōmaji= Boku wa tatazumu tsunoru omoi ni nakidashisou na Setsunasa wa SHINPASHII... Kata narabe aruita futari kaerimichi Samui ne to waratte hitotsu ni kasanatta kage Kimi ga kureta KYANDI sukoshi attakakute Omowazu dakiyoseta mitsuketa yo mamoritai mono I love you... kokoro marugoto More than words... watasetara ii no ni Jikan wa zankoku da ne Boku wa tatazumu tooku natteku chiisana senaka Ikanai de SHINPASHII Ato dorekurai omotta nara torimodoseru darou Shiroku mau no wa kasumu konayuki mienaku natte Hanare yuku DESUTINII Zutto onaji keshiki o mite aru ite yukeru to shinjiteita Machi wa IRUMINEESHON maitoshi okonattakke Kirei ne to waratta yokogao ga mabushi katta Irotoridori hikaru kagayaki no naka ni Otagai kasanete wa kamishimeta ne shiawase o I miss you... itsukara darou More than love... betsubetsu no mirai Yume wa kakugo nan da ne Aitai yo... mouichido... ano koro no kimochi ni Aitai yo... (aenai yo) mouichido... (mounidoto) Chanto wakatteru no ni... Furitsumotteku tsunoru omoi ni naite shimaou Setsunai ne SHINPASHII Omoiatte kimeta kotae ima bokura wa atarashii tobira e Mukatte yukou sorezore no michi senaka awase ni Kiete yuku SHINPASHII Kimi ga kureta tsuyosa to ai mune ni dakishimetara Shiroku mau you ni kiyoi kokoro de wasurenai kara Yorisotta DESUTINII Mata doko ka de meguriaeru negai no tsubasa Kogoenai de... |-| Kanji= 僕はたたずむ　つのる想いに　泣きだしそうな せつなさはシンパシー… 肩並べあるいた　ふたり帰りみち 寒いねと笑って　ひとつに重なったかげ 君がくれたキャンディ　少しあったかくて おもわず抱きよせた　みつけたよ守りたいもの I love you…こころまるごと More than words…わたせたらいいのに 時間は残酷だね 僕はたたずむ　遠くなってく　小さな背中 行かないでシンパシー あとどれくらい想ったなら　取り戻せるだろう 白く舞うのは　かすむ粉雪　見えなくなって 離れゆくデスティニー ずっと同じ景色をみて　あるいてゆけると　信じていた 街はイルミネーション　毎年行ったっけ キレイねと笑った　横顔がまぶしかった 色とりどり光る　かがやきのなかに お互い重ねては　かみしめたね幸せを I miss you…いつからだろう More than love…別々の未来 夢は覚悟なんだね 会いたいよ…もう一度…あの頃の気持ちに 会いたいよ…（会えないよ）もう一度…（もう二度と） ちゃんとわかってるのに… 降り積もってく　つのる想いに　泣いてしまおう せつないねシンパシー 想いあって決めた答え　いま僕らは　新しいとびらへ 向かってゆこう　それぞれの道　背中あわせに 消えてゆくシンパシー 君がくれた強さと愛　むねに抱きしめたら 白く舞うように　清いこころで　忘れないから 寄り添ったデスティニー またどこかでめぐりあえる　願いのつばさ 凍えないで… |-| English= I'm brought to a standstill by these deepening feelings This pain is sympathy... We walked shoulder-to-shoulder on the way home "It's cold", you laughed, our shadows were one The candy you gave me was a little warm I embraced you without thinking; I finally found what I want to protect I love you... It'd be fine more than words... if I could forget everything in my heart But time is cruel I stand motionless, staring at your distant back Saying "don't go" like sympathy "How much longer", I keep thinking, so let's return The dancing white snowflakes blind me A distant destiny I thought we'd walk the same path and see the same scenery The city is decked out in illumination every year "So pretty," you laughed; your face was brilliant Inside those dancing, colorful lights Those mutual feelings made me grasp happiness I miss you... I wonder when More than love... Our futures seperated Have I given up on my dream? I wanna see you... One more time... With those feelings from before I wanna see you... (I can't) One more time (Never again) Even though I get it... These falling, strengthening feelings make me want to cry This sympathy is painful I've decided my answer; we'll open new doors Let's go explore our different paths, back to back This sympathy disappears If I carry the love and strength you gave me in my chest Those dancing white flakes clean my heart so I won't forget I've found my destiny My wish to meet again someday grows wings Don't freeze... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 03 sung by: Matsuri Tokugawa x Konomi Baba *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.03 Dance Edition sung by: Konomi Baba *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Starlight Theater sung by: Matsuri Tokugawa Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @NAGOYA performed by: Ayaka Suwa & Minami Takahashi *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @MAKUHARI DAY 2 performed by: Ayaka Suwa & Minami Takahashi Trivia *The mention of candy and illumination is a reference to Konomi and Matsuri's image songs Suichuu Candy and Festa Illumination respectively. References Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Matsuri Tokugawa Category:Konomi Baba